epic_sevenfandomcom-20200214-history
Contribution Guidelines
First off Thank you for contributing to the Wiki and making it better, or worse, which ever applies to your mode of operation. Below are some basic guidelines on how to contribute to the Wiki. Updates We are in need of active members to contribute the copying of information on Patch Wednesday. The intent of this capture is to make sure that the Update information is not lost by the Developer or Publisher. Make sure to put the proper link to the content, in the event it stay alive. * Information in particular in need of capturing *# Hero/Skill Updates *# Event Introduction *# Mechanic Updates/Modifications *# New content, such as features, Heroes, areas, etc. Categories There are several categories that are used for managing content within the site. Below are listed several such categories. * * * Images * Do not just upload images without first checking where they will go. Several of the templates have applied a preformatted name for the image(s) and that name should be used for standardization and consistency. ** Although this is "technically" a "free" resource to dissiminate information about this game, we should be good stewards and prevent overly excessive thick content (Images, Videos, external feeds, etc) from being overly used. This content will severely diminish the performance of the site, over and above the base-line performance of Fandom. * There should be, at least, two images for an Entity (Monster, Hero, Artifact) *# Profile Image: mostly used in the Hero Infobox underneath the name and star count *# Medallion Image: this is generally used for the Hero Connections and Zone/Encounter Enemy listing * Process of uploading an image *# Please verify that it does not already exist; this means make sure to refer to the Entity Guidelines (below) on how to construct that entity, if it does not already exist. *# Identify where it will be utilized; refer to Journals for Medallion Images or a hero article in the Category for Profile Imaging utilization. *# If the previous steps still result in the entity image not existing; by all means follow the prescribed steps below for Hero, Monster, and/or Artifacts to get the basic information available and then associate the appropriate image. *# In rare cases, go to Images to be Processed and add an entry for the site administrators to review and potentially parse out the needed content. Entity There are three main Entities within this wiki: Heros, Monsters, and Artifacts. Although it can be argued there are more entities, most of the content on this wiki, currently, is focused on these 3 main entities. As these entities foundation is integrated and time comes about where we can focus on the lesser volume entities, we will. That being said, these are the guidelines for contributing towards Entities First and foremost, the (in-game) Journals organization for Heroes and Monsters is the definitive guide for classification. * Heroes *# First and foremost, make sure the Hero does not already exist; in other words, check Category:Heroes to see if they exist. *# If the hero still does not exist, search for it. Although rare, the existing hero article may not be the same as the Hero. Such as, Bask is the Hero Article but the full name is Bask Royceman. *# If the hero still does not exist, then by all means create the article using these additional guidelines *## Use the Template to define the information defined within that templates documentation. *## Use the Template to define the various (Base & Max-Awakened) Hero Stats available. *## If there is further information that can not be placed within the Template, make a section after the use of the template to contain the information. If you make this section, be sure to also place this template in that section. *## Skills should be formatted using the MediaWiki "Definition list" formathttps://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Help:Formatting * Monsters (More to come...) ** If you find a Monster Article that has not been added to , please add the Template to the page, so I can have visibility in what needs to be modified. ** Monster Articles & Infoboxes are being overhauled; please refrain from adding these articles until such time as the work is complete. (Goldbishop (Talk | ) 22:09, March 11, 2019 (UTC)) * Artifacts (More to come...) References